Apple Blossom (SSBS)
Apple Blossom is the main protagonist and title character of the Shopkins Webseries and film series. She is a a green apple with white flowers, darker green leaves, and a pink worm poking out of her head. Entrance: Monday Morning Apple Blossom gets woken up by an alarm clock which she throws out. Then, she gets out of bed. Move Origin In the morning, Apple Blossom is normally enemies with her alarm clock as it always wakes her up in a grumpy mood. Neutral B: Food Fling Apple Blossom throws some food in front of her. Hold B to make the food grow larger so it does more damage. However if you tap A next to the food, it can heal you. The bigger the food, the more it heals. If you hit someone in midair, they will fall down faster. The bigger the meal, the faster they will fall. If it touches the floor, it becomes an edible item. If Apple Blossom eats fruit or vegetables, she will be healed less. Of course, lasagne heals her the most. If it touches the ceiling or a wall, it will be glued onto it for a while. If an opponent touches it, they will be stuck onto the wall or ceiling. Getting damaged or trying to jump free will get you unstuck. There can only be one food stain at a time. Move Origin In one comic, Apple Blossom is shown flinging food onto the ceiling. Side B: Nermal Packageway Apple Blossom dashes forward a few feet with a package. She will damage anyone she crashes into. After running, she will throw Nermal (who was inside the package) into a mailbox. If you crash into a wall, Apple Blossom will fall over and gain damage. Attacking the mailbox will release some envelopes which act as slip traps (vulnerable to Apple Blossom too). If any envelopes appear, the mailman will come in and put them back into the mailbox. However she can be attacked. Move Origin There is one comic where Apple Blossom is annoyed by Nermal so she puts him into a package and into the mailbox. Then, the mailman arrives and notices Nermal and sends it back to Jon which gets Apple Blossom into trouble. Up B: Nap Attack Cheeky Chocolate pulls up a sofa below Apple Blossom which elevates her up a boost. If you hit the ground, Apple Blossom will fall asleep for a while. But if you hit someone else first, they will fall asleep instead. Move Origin In one comic, Cheeky Chocolate sends Apple Blossom soaring from the sofa which makes her fall asleep when she lands. Down B: Rolling Ball of Twine Hold B and Apple Blossom will charge up a ball of twine which keeps growing. Let go of B and she will give it a good kick. The bigger the ball, the more powerful. After the kick, the ball will get smaller and weaker as it rolls. If it's big enough, it can bury anyone on the ground. After leaving the screen or running out of twine, it will stop rolling. Move Origin In another comic, Apple Blossom pulls a block out of a giant ball of twine which chases Apple Blossom as it rolls downhill. She begs Jon to protect her when she reaches his house and the ball is shown to be very small as it's lost most of its twine. Final Smash: The Apple Blossom Touch Apple Blossom dives to the nearest opponent and poisons them starting at 60% damage. While poisoned, he or she will stick to the ground until they get to 400%. If they started off with that damage, Apple Blossom will just slice them, giving them 60% damage without them getting paralyzed or poisoned. Once that part is over, the opponent will be freed but his or her attacks will be weakend until they get KO'd. Move Origin In a comic where Jon plants his daises, Apple Blossom threatens to kill them all by giving them her foul touch. But when she steps on them, they make her bounce as they are revealed to be plastic. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: Uuurgh! KO Sound #2: Aaah! Star KO Sound: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Screen KO Sound: Ouch! Up Taunt: Makes a silly face. Side Taunt: Gives a thumbs up to the screen Down Taunt: Says in a speech bubble "I hate Mondays!" Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Says in a speech bubble "You lose, fella!" Option #2: Says "I'd like to say a few things about there being too much violence on cartoon shows." Option #3: Cuddles up with Pooky dreaming of a giant Pooky cuddling her. Losage: Grumpy with her pyjamas and bunny slippers, holding a cup of tea. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Classic upward worm slap. Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Opens her mouth above her. Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Punches the ground. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Hits with her"special stick" which becomes a projectile once it snaps. Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Holds the enemy with her fist. Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Stomps on the opponent angrily 3 times. Moveset Music Crazy in Love - Beyonce KO Sounds and Taunts Music Disney Descendants: The Space Between Victory Music Shopkins Theme Song Angry Boss Codec Jeremy: Boss, you know who this apple is, don't you? Angry Boss: Of course I do, Gilman! It's Apple Blossom! Jeremy: Right! Apple Blossom made her Debut in 2014...and since then, she became a worldwide phenomenon. There's not a single person who doesn't know Apple Blossom...She's THAT famous Angry Boss: Wow, she might be the most well-known character on the entire roster. Jeremy: I know, right? Anyways, watch out for her Up Special. She launches from a chair, thanks to her buddy Cheeky Chocolate. If she gets you, she'll send you to sleep. Angry Boss: A chair launching recovery attack that puts me to sleep? Jeremy: Yeah... Angry Boss: Are you kidding me!? Jeremy: No, I'm not kidding. But if you're not careful... Angry Boss: What? Jeremy: She'll give you The Apple Blossom Touch! Angry Boss: Oh hell no! Personal Data Height Small Weight Fat Sickness *Modays *Spiders *The Vet *Cheeky Chocolate Powers *Flinging Food *Kicking Chocolates off Tables *Overeating *The Apple Blossom Touch Hobbies *Eating *Sleeping *Watching TV Nationality America Classic Safari Story Pawlette Swaps *Apple Blossom *Movie Version Trivia: *She is the winner of the inaugural All Star Smashers Empty Slot. *She is one of the only Character who appears in another SSBS spin-off, as she also appears in Smash Bros. Shopkins and Grossery Gang. *With her debut in 2014, Apple Blossom is currently the oldest character in terms of source material. That was until Pizza Face joined the roster...